With the adoption of Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) and its associated 128-bit address space (3.40×1038 addresses), the IP address space (32-bit, 4.29×109 addresses) limitations associated with Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) no longer exist. In the IPv4 address space, DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) service is configured to facilitate IP address reuse given the constrained address space of IPv4. Because of its size, the address space of IPv6 obviates address reuse and instead supports statically assigned IP addresses that may be used by communication devices for many or all of their network communications.
Unfortunately, such statically assigned IP addresses are also unique identifiers that provide a means for gathering personally identifiable information related to a user. Network operators, internet service providers (ISPs) and e-commerce exchange operators may record user transactions associated with the user's static IP address. The network operators, ISPs and e-commerce exchange operators may then build a database of these recorded transactions that may ultimately reveal more information about the user than the user intended be revealed or that the operator is entitled to know. Thus, such statically assigned IP addresses made possible by IPv6 may jeopardize user privacy.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.